Oupire
category:Bestiarycategory:Vampyrcategory:Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Spawns every 4-6 hours at (I-10) on the first map. ::*Commonly pops within the first hour of its window. (4-5hours) ::*If not killed after being aggroed or engaged, he will despawn immediately. ::*Re-Spawn remains the same regardless of de-pop or death. ::*Will aggro a RDM who uses Convert since it will aggro to low HP. :*Attacks twice per round. :*TP attacks and Spells can hit members outside of Alliance, regardless of hate. :*Susceptible to Slow, Paralyze, Elegy, Poison, and Finale. :*Immune to Gravity and Dispel. :*Heavily resistant to the Damage normally dealt by Atonement. Damage will almost never break 300, even under the effects of Holy Circle. :*Uses alliance-wide Draw In. :*Casts tier III -ga spells, normal tier IV spells, and AoE Enfeebling Magic depending on the element he is on. :**AoE Enfeebling Magic is seen more common below 30% HP :*Cycles through the elements, automatically switching Damage Spikes to the current element. ::*When casting based magic his attacks have en-earth. Additional effect: Petrification ::*When casting based magic his attacks have en-wind. Additional effect: Silence :::*Wings of Gehenna will automatically switch Oupire to this mode. ::*When casting based magic Oupire attacks have en-thunder and instant Shock Spikes. Additional effect: Stun ::*Decollation will automatically switch Oupire to this mode. ::*When casting based magic Oupire attacks have en-blizzard and instant Ice Spikes. Additional effect: Paralyze :::*Eternal Damnation will automatically switch Oupire to this mode. ::*When casting based magic his attacks have en-fire. Additional effect: Plague :::*Bloodrake will automatically switch Oupire to this mode. ::*When casting based magic his attacks have en-water. Additional effect: Poison *Bar-spells seem to help lower the rate that en-spell affects or lessens it's duration considerably. :*Oupire uses the following TP abilities: ::*'Eternal Damnation': Conic AoE Doom. :::*Please note that this appear not to be a Gaze Attack, thus turning can make no difference. It can take several attempt through Holy Water and/or Cursna to lift the Doom effect. ::::*Note: I have blocked Eternal Damnation by turning right before he actually starts the ability. So you have to almost be psychic or lucky. Other attempts have failed (Turning as the ability starts) :::*After Eternal Damnation gets off. Oupire will instantly move to casting Ice magic and gain Ice Spikes. ::*'Wings of Gehenna': Physical damage AoE(~700 ). Additional effect: Knockback & Stun. :::*After a Wings of Gehenna gets off, Oupire will instantly move to casting Wind magic and gain a heavy Blink effect. ::*'Bloodrake': Single target physical attack. Additional effect: Drain. Absorbed by 3 Shadows (Utsusemi) :::*After a Bloodrake gets off, Oupire will instantly switch to casting Fire magic and gain Blaze Spikes. ::*'Decollation': Single target physical attack. Absorbed by 3 shadows (Utsusemi) :::*Will switch Oupire] to casting Lightning magic and gain Shock Spikes. ::*'Heliovoid': Absorbs and augments one status effect from all players in range. The potency of any absorbed buff is increased exponentially. ::*'Nosferatu's Kiss': AoE TP and HP Drain. :*Killed with a party of 6 people without any problems. Historical Background Oupire is the Polish word for a vampire.